Dragon's life and love
by yu-gi-ohlove3
Summary: Summary inside :D
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! however I do own the name's Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them okay.

Me: Hey guy's I know I haven't updated ny of my story's but i just don't have a clue what to write in them so they will be updated soon but not right now. Okay I was asked By 'Miqu' to write a story about being dragon's and I have an idea for it

Summary: Yami and Atem are the dragon Princes and searching for there last mate and to do that they have to go down to the human world along with thier friends Bakura, Akifea, Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku, Mythiris, Heba and Seranopranos. While they do find thier last mate along with their friends and son they also find people that will hurt thier last mate along with thier friends last mates so they have to portect them or risk killing the ones they love. Anzu, Tea and Vivian bashing, Mpreg( First one with that in it) and has: Mobiumshipping, Bakushipping, Bronzeshipping, Castleshipping, Mythicalshipping and many more.

Myth and Serano: *Reading the summary* This sounds good

Me: Thanks guys *blushing* well I hope you guys enjoy the story

The ages:

Yami, Atem, Bakura, Akifea: 22

Seto, Seth, Marik, Mariku: 26

Yugi, Ryou: 20

Jou, Malik: 24

Mythiris, Seranopranos: 28

Heba:6

Anzu, Tea, Vivian: 23 

* * *

Chapter one: Going to the human world

Yami and Atem are wandering through the halls with thier son little Heba and heading to the dinning room to eat breakfast with thier friends and climb's onto Yami's shoulders and sits down.

Yami has crimson red eyes, a sharp pointy nose and chin, tri-colored hair that spikes up into five points the base is ebony black tipped in crimson with goldden blonde bangs that shot up in to his hair and frame his face and he wears black leather pants, a black leather shirt, two belts, a neck belt, two silver bracelets and a golden crown on his head along with black leather boots and he is pale.

Atem has dark marron eyes, a sharp nose and chin, tri-colored hair that also spikes up into five points ebony black for the base tipped in marron and goldden blonde bangs that shot up in his hair and frame his face and he wears the same thing as Yami but without the silver bracelets and he is tanned.

Heba has a mix of crimson and marron eyes, a shrp nose but a rounded face,  
tri-colored hair ebony black tipped in a mix of crimson and marron and has bangs that frame his face and he wears white leather shirt and shorts, with two belts, little white boots, a neck belt and a little crown on his head.

Anyway while they are walking they are talking about what they are going to do about going to the human world. When they reach the doors to the dinning room they go in and sit down and look to see only thier friends there.

Akifea has long pointy white hair sharp redish brown eyes a sharp pointy nose and chin with a scar that looks like a double tt on his face*, he wears dark wash jeans a black t-shirt with black boots and a blood red jacket. Bakura also has long pointy white hair but he has two points that stick up like bunny ears he has brown sharp eyes and a pointy nose and chin and he wears light blue jeans, a red and black shirt with a blue jean jacket, Akifea is tanned while Bakura is pale.

Mariku has waist length dirty blonde hair that spikes everywhere dark purple eyes pointy nose and chin and he wears black shorts with a purple shirt and black knee high boots and goldden jewelery. Marik has shoulder length dirty blonde hair that also spikes everywhere dark lavender eyes and he wears the same things as Mariku, they are both tanned.

Seth has shoulder length brown hair and saphire blue eyes sharp nose and chin and he wears black jeans a white shirt and black boots. Seto has shoulder length brown hair sky blue eyes and he wears white jeans and a black shirt with black shoes, Seth is tanned and Seto is pale. **

"Papa when are we going to go down to the human world?" Heba asks Yami

"Soon in about two hours okay little dragon." Yami says while eating a waffle with fruit and whipped cream.

"Why don't you go and pack your suitcase with the stuff you want to take with you to the human world okay little dragon cause we are going to be staying there for about four years okay." Atem says while drinking some earl grey tea.

"Okay papa daddy I will go and pack up some stuff!" Heba says going to Yami and Atem giving them a kiss on the check and running out of the room.

"Man he has a lot of energy and it's only eight in the morning." Yami says smiling at his son.

After everyone is done eating Atem stands up and tells them they should also pack up and after he says that he and Yami walk to thier room to pack up for the stay in the human world they already have someone put in charge of the kingdom while they are away. Rebecca Yami's cousin she has long knee length blonde hair she keeps braided bright bluegreen eyes soft rounded face and she all ways wears a black and crimson dress that goes past her knees red and black tights and black flats.

* * *

Two hour's later

Everyone is at the portal to go to the human world and when they go through the portal it will take them to the mansion they are staying at in the human world.

So after everyone goes through the portal they land in front of a ten story mansion with a huge back yard, a swimming pool the size of a small ocean, a tennis court, a huge black steel gate suronds the place. When they all go in they see a huge living room, a kitchen the size it is in a restraunt, a huge dining room, it has a game room, an indoor pool, 60 bedrooms, 20 of them guest bedrooms, 40 bathrooms, an exersize room, a basement, an attic and a patio that leads strait to the outdoor pool that is the size of a small ocean.

"Okay every one we will pick out our rooms and unpack once everything gets here and then why don't we go and use the pool once we are done and we can oder in some pizza. How does that sound?" Atem said then asked and no one said no so they all did that.

Atem and Yami got the biggest room on the fourth floor with Heba having a room down the hall that is as big as his room at home, Seto and Seth choose a room on the second floor as well as Mythiris and Seranopranos, Marik and Mariku choose a room on the third floor and so did Bakura and Akifea.

* * *

*Akifea got the scar when some one made a move on Bakura and told the guy to scram or else well lets just say Akifea got a scar and the dude died.

**You can look up on my profile for how Mythiris and Seranopranos both look and I'm not trying to be lazy with that

Me: Well what did you guys think love it hate it review and tell me and tell me if I misspelled anything

Myth: Well I like it can't wait till we can see the next chapter and Heba seems so cute :3

Serano: It's good I think people will like it :D

All of us: Review please :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! however I do own the names and dragons Mythiris and Seranopranos so don't steal or take them okay!  
Me: Hey guys I want to thank anyone that reveiwed/favorited the story! So this is the second chapter of Dragons life and love, enjoy!  
Myth: This will be an awesome chapter, we think you will like it!  
Serano: Enjoy people, peace out, oh and the word she forgot in the first chapter was Heba. 'Heba climbed on Yami's shoulders'  
Me: Heba will do that a lot in the story he will all ways climb onto everyone, but in all fairness he is six, so its cute :3  
PS: The charcter Yamzee belongs to Miqu so don't steal or take him, Miqu beta-read my story for me and I thank you for it Miqu * Gives Miqu a giant chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk and a brownie for Yamzee*

* * *

 **Chapter Two: The Yamis meet the Hikaris**

Yami is laying in bed watching Atem sleep it's the first day that they are in the human world. Yami gets up and decides to go and see if Heba is up so he walks down the hallway to his sons room and he opens the door and he sees his little dragon currently in a war with his stuffed animals.  
"Um little dragon what are you doing?" Yami asks while walking into the room.  
"Oh hey papa scence no one was up I thought I would play I colored a bit but then I got bored with that so I decided to start playing with my stuffed animals so I then started a war." Heba said while running and climbing onto his papa and sitting on his shoulders.  
"Ah so are you hungry and can you help me get your daddy up along with the others so I can make breakfast for everyone?" Yami asks while walking down stairs to cook breakfast so they can eat.  
"Okay papa." Heba said happy to help one of his fathers out

* * *

Atem starts to wake up because of the sun shinning on his face so he rolls over to cuddle with Yami but he feels the bed empty of a Yami so he pouts and decides to get up he walks out of his room in his boxers and a he goes to see his son but he's not in there and he pouts again and heads downstairs when he smells breakfast cooking so he geusses that Yami and Heba are both making food to eat.  
When he starts to walk down each floor he wakes up everyone and tells them that Yami and Heba are making food and that they better head downstairs or else. So once Atem and everyone get downstairs they see Yami cooking eggs, bacon, sausage, grits, rice and fruit salad. The fruit salad has peach's, mangos, plums, apples,  
pineapple, kiwi, watermelon and grapes.  
"Wow Yami do you think you made enough food." Bakura and Marik said at the same time while looking at the food.  
"Hey I only made the eggs, bacon, sasuge and grits, Heba made the rest because the rest was easy to make." Yami said without turning around to see everyone taking a seat at the table.  
"So little dragon you helped papa with breakfast huh I think you are growing up." Atem said hugging Heba. "Yup I'm growing up I can help both papa and you daddy, cause I'm no longer little Heba I'm grown-up Heba." Heba said while putting one hand on his hip and the other hand strait out.  
"Aw thats so cute." Myth, Serano, Yami and Atem all say and think while the others were smiling.  
"Okay guys food is ready." Yami said walking over and putting food on every ones plates then getting the milk, orange jucie and coffe to drink.  
So after they were all done eating they all split up for the day Yami and Atem to take Heba to school they enrolled him in last month, Seto and Seth to get the rest of the things for the house, Myth and Serano to get the food shopping done cause they only had enough to make breakfast, Marik and Mariku are looking in town to see if they can find thier last mate and Bakura and Akefia to help Seto and Seth get things in the house together for a little while then they will look for thier last mate for the rest of the day.

* * *

With Yami, Atem and Heba

When they get to the school they go inside to his teachers class room to see a man in his early 20's with tri-colored hair ebony black, amethyst with goldden blonde bangs framing his face that is cherubic and soft with round amethyst eyes.  
"OH! Hello! You guys must be Yami and Atem Sennen and this little one must be Heba Sennen right." The man said with a voice that sounds like an angel's.  
"Yep! That is me! I'm Heba what is your name?" Heba said to the angel while Atem and Yami were standing there dum struck with thier jaws on the floor.  
"Oh sorry! I forgot to introduce my self! My name is Yugi Mouto, Heba why don't you go and play with the others while I talk to your fathers?" Yugi said leading Heba to the other kids and going back to Atem and Yami. "Heba will be fine here I won't let anything happen to him alright," Yugi told them with a smile, while looking back at the kids and watching them play.  
"Alright thank you! We should probably head out. Bye Heba!" Atem and Yami both say while they walk out of the room.  
"Bye papa daddy!" Heba says waving to them.  
"Okay class this is Heba sennen make him feel welcome okay." Yugi said adressing the class

* * *

With Myth and Serano

They both walk into the grocery store to get the food shopping done so once they go inside they split up Serano gets the meats and cans, Myth gets the frozen and dariy stuff. Two hours later they meet up at the first isle and head to the check out so Myth goes first and when they both look up they see a man in his early 20's with white hair that spikes down and goes to his mid-back doe chocolate brown eyes and a soft cherubic face and when they look at his name tag it reads 'Ryou Bakura'.  
"That will be $342.82 please." He says with a very soft voice to add to his face and hair and Myth hands over they money so that Serano can go up next and while that is happening they both know they have to tell Bakura and Akefia the news who they found. So once they both get done they say bye to Ryou and to have a good day. "Weird custmers anyway in three hours I'm off so I can go home and hang out with Yugi, Malik and Jou." Ryou said thinking about what they are going to do tonight. "We so have to tell who we found to Bakura and Akefia." Myth says to her lover

* * *

Me: What do you guys think? Good? Bad? Review please and I hope you like it!  
Myth: I think it's good! Marik and Maiku along with Seto and Seth will meet Malik and Jou next chapter! Serano: I think you did good on this chapter :D  
Me: Thank you :) anyway review!

Miqu:Omg! Heba is so cute!

Yamzee: Miqu? WhEre Izz We? :O  
Miqu: Yamzee, we beta'd this, remember?  
Yamzee: Oh! RIGH'! Ah CorrecteDD the $toRee! :3  
Miqu: You and I both! ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! I however do own my oc's Mythiris and Seranopranosso don't steal or take them, okay?**

 **Me: Wow I'm happy that a lot of people seem to like this story so much it makes me so happy *Smiling***

 **Myth: Well it is a very good story who wouldn't like it? Guess who is my favorite in the story!**

 **Me: Serano?**

 **Myth: Nope**

 **Me: Yami?**

 **Myth: Nope 1 more Guess!**

 **Me: Bakura? That would be my last guess...  
**

 **Myth: Nope! *Whacks me over the head with a book* It's Heba! Cause he is a cutie don't you agree Serano?**

 **Serano: I'm not her favorite *Crying and pouting***

 **Me and Myth Well enjoy the story! We will make her happy again even if it kills us * Going to comfort Serano***

 **Miqu: Again this is happily beta'd by Miqu! Sorry if I still leave a few grammar faults, but I'm doing the best I can ;) So Yamzee any comments before we start?**

 **Yamzee: Ah LooooOove HeBa 2! He rEMind$ Mee O' UiGyY! ^w^**

 **Warnings: Mild** **Language.** **  
**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: Yami's meet the Hikari's part two**

With Seto, Seth, Bakura and Akefia

So while the others are out, they are getting the furniture set up when the moving vans gets here with the stuff. Bakura, Akefia and Seth are going to help move it into the house and Seto is going to be ordering the rest of the stuff they need for the house.

"Akefia what do you think our last mate will look like?" Bakura asks Akefia while laying on his lap and Akefia is running his hand through Bakura's hair.

"I don't know, but I hope he will like us and I expect he'll look a bit like us." Akefia said and he then stopped running his hand through Bakura's hair, because he heard a car honking. Both whitetts looked outside and saw the moving vans pull up the drive. "Come on Seth time to work!" Akefia said hollering to where ever Seth was making out with Seto before he had to start moving stuff in the house.

"Yeah yeah, shut up!" Seth said grumbling to himself.

So with that they open up the doors and go out to help with moving and they see so many really buff men with balck or brown hiar and blue or green eyes,  
wearing black short pants and white and green shirts in there mid-30's. They do see one blonde that doesn't have as many mussles as the others, but he does have some. He has shaggy sholder-length blonde hair, bright honey gold eyes in his mid-twenties. Other than that, he is wearing the same as the others.

Seth goes and helps the blonde put stuff inside and Bakura and Akefia go and help everyone else.

"Hello! What might your name, be if you don't mind me asking?" Seth asks the blonde who he thinks looks like a puppy dog.

"Um, sure, my name is Jounochi Katsuya, but my friends call me Jou." The blonde now named Jou says, carrying a box that says 'Heba's toys' on the front and Seth is carrying a box of Yami and Atem's, clothes since the tricolor-heads only brought the pair they were wearing and 1 pair of PJs.

So when Seth and Jou are walking and putting the boxes in the rooms, talking to pass time.

"HEY SETH! SETH! HEY DUDE YOU HAVE TO OPEN THE DOOR TO YOUR ROOM SO WE CAN PUT THE BOXES IN THERE!" Akefia yells, trying to balance and carry four boxes of clothes and books and not fall while Bakura is carrying, a box of books, a box of Seto and Seth's shoes and two boxes of 'BREAKABLES' that says on the front 'Handle with care'. One of the boxes that has 'handle with care' is dangerously balanced upon Bakura's head.

"Yeah, I'm coming, hold your horses guys." Seth says walking to the door and opening it so they can put the boxes down. Then they can get more stuff, but when they are at the bottom of the stairs, Seth yells from upstairs. "BAKURA! TELL ME YOU WEREN'T CARRYING THE BREAKABLES ON THE BOTTOM OF YOU LAST LOAD OF BOXES!"

"No, I wasn't carrying the breakables on the bottom, I had them on top, but I was carefull not to drop any of them so don't worry, got it." Bakura said walking back inside carrying boxes that were thankfully for the two girls and Akefia is carrying boxes for his and Bakura's room. They however do not see an angry Seto strolling into the room.

" YOU IDIOTS! WILL YOU STOP YELLING?! I'M TRYING TO GET THE REST OF THE STUFF WE NEED BUT I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WITH YOU PEOPLE YELLING ALL THE TIME, SO SHUT UUUUUP!" Seto said shuting them up and seeing Jou. "Hello... sorry that I was yelling so loud, I just wanted to shut them up..." He explained with a sore voice, "The name is Seto, and if you don't know yet, the one that looks like me is Seth and the two white-haired idiots are Bakura and Akefia." He continued, then introducing himself and the other three while smiling at Jou.

"Oh it's okay I'm used to the yelling when moving stuff into new people houses, it kinda comes with the job anyway." Jou said shaking his hand and giving off a real goffy grin.

"Well it is still no excuse to be yelling all the time, so I will make sure there is not a lot of yelling back and forth from now on." Seto says walking out so he can help with moving the rest of the stuff in the house.

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx Time skip two hours later xxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Well that is the last of it." The guys say falling, on the floor out of pure exhaustion, laziness as Seto would call it, as he was the only on to keep his composure, Jou is there still because he just got out of work 30-minutes ago, but he stayed, getting stuff out of boxes and to get to know Seto and Seth more.

"So witch room do you want to do first?" Jou asks sitting up and then he stands up and looks at each of them.

"WELL Seto and Seth are going to do thier room and Bakura and I will do our room. So why don't you go and do Heba's room?" Akefia said standing up and pulling the others to thier feet so they can also get to work again. "We can leave Atem and Yami's, Myth and Serano's and Marik and Mariku to do thier own rooms. But you can do Heba's room, because Yami and Atem won't have to do it, plus they'll be so tired after finishing in their own room. So, now that we all got our jobs, lets do them people!" Akefia finally finishes what he wanted to say. So everyone ended up doing their jobs.

* * *

 **With Marik and Mariku**

They are in the park, scarring all the children and frighting the mothers so much that they leave with thier children and when the mothers and kids leave. The two platinum blondes get bored and decide to go explore more of the town, so they are both skipping down the down sidewalk when they spot a ice-cream bar, so both crazy boys grin and go inside to get ice-cream.

They get to the counter and Marik orders a triple blueberry, mint, choclate fudge sunday with bananas and a cherry on top and Mariku orders a really, really big bowl of ice-cream and in it would be choclate, mint, blueberry,  
strawberry, hazlenut, peanut butter, banana, dragonfuit ice-cream and has a banana and cherry on top. They go to sit down at a table, but they are all taken, so they decide to sit at a table that has only one person in it and that person has light dirty-blonde hair that spikes downward, light lavender eyes, light tan skin and is wearing black leather pants, a light purple halter tank-top, various gold jewlery and black knee-high boots.

"Hello, can we sit here, all the other tables are full..." Marik asks nicely to the boy that is sitting there.

"Sure! You didn't need to ask, you could've sat down any way." He says while eating his special sunday that has choclate and blueberry ice-cream and a cherry on top.  
"By the way my name is Malik, just so you'd know." Malik says around a spoon of ice-cream.

"Okay! So... you like ice-cream as well Malik?" Marik asks starting to eat his icream.

"Huh...um yeah! I do like ice-cream! So do all my friends! We come here alot to eat, it well me, Ryou and Yugi like it more that Jou, but he still eats it, just not as much as we do though!" Malik said eating the cherry then spitting out the stone strait into the trashcan.

"Wow nice shot I dont think we have ever been able to do that!" Marik said impressed by him shooting the stone into the trashcan and when he looks at Malik he sees him blushing. Marik thinks it's cute and Mariku also notices when Marik hits him in the side of his ribs.

"So were are you two from if you don't mind me asking?" Malik asked them while finishing his ice-cream. "I don't think I've seen you around these parts before."

"O-oh, um, we are from Eygpt and so are all our friends." Marik and Mariku both say lying through thier teeth, but Malik doesn't notice that. "That is cool I'm from Egypt too! I love it there! The sand, the heat, the pyramids and just being there was fun as well, but I had to move here with my brother and sister getting jobs at the museum but I did make friends and I do like it here so I don't mind having to move here." Malik said throwing away his trash then, sitting back down to wait for the other two to finish thier ice-cream.

"You can go Malik, we only have two bites left and then we have to head home to our friends." Marik says finishing his ice-cream then tossing his trash to wait for Mariku to finish.

"You guys live with all your friends? Wow! How many live with you?" Malik raises a curious eyebrow.

"Well there is us, then Bakura and Akefia, Atem and Yami, Seto and Seth, Myth and Serano and then there is Heba. Bakura is with Akefia, Atem is with Yami,  
Seth is with Seto and Myth is with Serano and Heba is Atem and Yami's kid and he is cute as hell!... By that I mean you could die from cuteness overload just by looking at the adorable face! I swear! True story!" Mariku exclaims, finishing his ice-cream he then told Malik how adorable Heba was this morning.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys, but I have to go, see, me and my friends are doing something tonight, so talk to you guys later." Malik says walking away, waving and going his own way while Marik and Mariku go on thier way home.

* * *

 **IMPORTANT!  
** **Can I have you guys give me a name for the dragon city and I will choose the one I like the best and thank that person? You can put it in your review :)**

 **Me: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Review please and don't forget to tell me what the dragon land should be called.**

 **Myth: I just got Serano to sleep, but she is still mad at me and she will be for awhile, anyway people I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I'm going to make myself a cup of hot-chocolate, so bye guys! * Wave walking away to make some cocoa*  
**

 **Me: Anyway bye guys, I want a cup of hot-chocolate too bye bye * Waving while running after Myth* Heba wrap it up! :p**

 **Heba: Hi everyone! * Waving at you guys* well, I know I wasn't in this one but I will most likely be in the next one, so see you then! * Sees Yami and Atem walk by* Papa Daddy! Well, bye bye! See you next time! I'm a cat meow meow :3**

 **Yamzee: O.O Hee $O Kawaii...  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!, however I do own my Oc's Mythiris and Seranopranos and the two little girls in this story, so don't steal or take them! Also don't steal or take Yamzee who belongs to Miqu who said I could use him so don't steal or take him either**

 **Miqu: Yep, I let her use Yamzee in the story-He's human here I believe ^w^**

 **Yamzee: waAH! WErEE did mah MotheRflipPin Hornss GO!? DX**

 **Miqu: Yamzee, you are human now, so there's no need for your horns XD**

 **Yamzee: UwWww.. KaY...**

 **Me: Well I hope you enjoy the chapter I did promise to have a lot of Heba in here for Yamzee and Miqu so I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and the stuffed animal in this chapter is mine and I'm going to put it in for Heba in the story don't steal my name I will be upset if you do D: Mr. Nickels is mine!**

 **Myth: Yeah you don't want to mess with her or her puppy. xLightEvadesDarknessX helped with the spelling and making sentence's better so we thank you girl :)**

 **Serano: She is going to try and write it different in the way it's written, so tell her the new style or the old one, well enjoy the chapy, I wan't my Myth! *Drags Myth away***

 **Heba: Hi guys! I hope you likey!**

* * *

 **Chapter four: Learning and making friends**

After Yami and Atem left to go do thier things and Yugi introduced Heba to the class, lessons started.

"Okay class, first we are going to do some math and history, then it'll be nap time, and when you wake up, it'll be time for lunch. After that we are going to language!" Yugi announced, smiling happily at the children gazing up at him.

So as he grabbed hold of the math sheets that he printed out a couple hour prior, a young boy approached Heba giving him a small hello. On inspection, he kinda looks a lot like Yugi, only he appeared a lot like Yami, Heba found as he continued to stare. His hair looked way to much like it... But then again, so did Yugi's so maybe Yugi managed Yamzee's hair. His red eyes seemed kind of goofish, and the other thing Heba noticed, were the thick, lisping accent as he spoke so kindly to him.

"Hellowww! My name is Yamzee! Your name is Heba right?" Yamzee asks while taking a seat next to Heba.

"Yeah I'm Heba,"He smiles back "So, Yamzee you like it here?" Heba asks in a gentle tone so as not to freak Yamzee out.

"Yeah! Hanging out with my dad is kinda cool!" Yamzee replies enthusiastically, watching as Yugi began to pass out the math sheets of smiple addition, subtraction and rounding.

"Okay class, lets begin and if you need any help then raise your hand and ask me, okay!" Yugi said very cheerfully with a glint in his eyes.

So after the children finish working on thier math and history paper, nap time finally approached, so all the kids make their way to the nap area. Well all but 2 girls and 2 boys. Heba and Yamzee are the two boys that didn't go and the two girls are one girl with silver waist-length hair and bright chocolate brown eyes, wearing a white and black sundress with black flats. The other girl has ebony black shoulder length hair with bright crimson red tips and has bright crimson red eyes and is wearing mid-night blue skirt with a black shirt that has a white angel and a blue devil on it. She also seems to have an adoration for ankle hight boots. Koumori is the girl with black and red hair and the girl with the silver hair is named Tsuki. Because they look so different, no one would suspect they were twins.

"Hey Heba, lets go grab our animals and then we can go color," Koumori said grbing a plaid duck with an orange bill and an egg on the front. Apparently called Daisy, Tsuki gets a pink and black bunny called Luna, Yamzee has a black and red dragon called Solaris. Heba has a brown puppy dog with dark brown over one eye, black eyes with a white dot in the middle of each eye, and it had light brown for the inside of his ears and bottom of his feet. He was neatly finished off with a red bow-tie, and the perfect name, for he was called "Mr's" for as nick-name, for his full name was Mr. Nickles.

"All right kids, time to go to sleep for naptime after all," Yugi whispers as he makes sure the kids that are going to go to sleep are comfortable. After he was done checking if the sleeping kids were all sleeping on the sleeping mats, he looked at the four that were still awake and grins.  
"Okay you guys, you can color for half of nap-time, BUT the other half you half to take a nap deal?" Yugi winks, making them smile and nod, before walking to his desk to check the math and history pages his students completed.

"Okay guys lets color!" Tsuki says happly while sitting down and starting to draw fairys and animals. Koumori starts to draw her daddy *Ryou and friends, and Heba starts to draw dragons and puppies. **Yamzee decides to draw his dad and three friends Heba, Tsuki and Koumori.

After 30-minutes have passed, Yugi comes up to them and tells them all to lay down and take a quick nap. After they do, he grabs the pictures they all drew and sets them on his desk so he can give the pictures to the kids later. So after another 30-minutes pass Yugi wakes up the kids and gives them a few minutes to get up and to sit at thier tables.

"Okay kids it's lunch time, get your food and we can go and sit outside and eat!" Yugi says grabbing his, Yamzee, Koumori and Tsuki's lunch, starting to head outside, then sits down on a bench, centered in a big playground that has swings, slides, monkey-bars, junggle-gym and a sand-pit, it also has a big area of grass, flowers and a pond that has a fence around it so kids don't fall in.

"Hey Heba sit with us we don't mind, I mean unless you do dad?" Yamzee said and then asked his dad while getting out his macaroni and cheese along with his cola and some honeyed apple slices, Tsuki takes out her bento box that has rice, sushi, pot-stickers and chocolate-milk as well and she shares her lunch with her sister.

"I have no problem at all with Heba sitting down with us." Yugi says taking out his sand-witch that has mustard, steak, lettuce tomato, pepper-jack cheese and pepperchines inside. He also has an orange soda to drink. Heba wondered what it was...

"Thank you!" Heba says smiling brightly and so he sits down and takes out his lunch of fruit salad that has peachs, cherries, blueberries, mango, and apple along with his own soup in his thermous(Chicken noddle).

After the whole class finishes eating, they head back inside to do the last leson of the day: language.

"So class what language should we learn today?" Yugi said after they all sit down at thier tables again. The class was totally into learning languages. Then again, they were fond of everything they could do with Yugi. He made it all so memorable.

"French!"

"German!"

"Turkish!"

"Arabic!"

"Hmmmm... all good... choices how about we have Koumori choose today!" Yugi said, pointing at said girl.

"U-u-u-um how about Canadian?" Koumori says while blushing.

"All right we will go with Canadin." Yugi says starting to teach them the language of Canada.

After 2-hours of learning the specific language, the bell signaled, indicating the end of school.

"All right kids, don't forget to take your things home. Have a good day and I will see you tomorrow!" Yugi said watching every kid but Koumori, Tsuki, Yamzee and Heba leave. "Come here you four I will give you your pictures to take home with you!" Yugi says handing 6 colored pages to each of them and he informs them they did an excellent job on them.

"Heba it's time to go!" Yami announced standing in the doorway with Atem behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Papa! Daddy!" Heba said running to them and hugging thier legs.

"Hello Yami and Atem, Heba is very good, he has already made some friends and he is pretty good at his work," Yugi said, walking to them and shaking both of thier hands.

"Really? Now that is good!" Yami said bending down and giving Heba a bear hug.

"I'm guessing that the friends that he made would be these three right?" Atem asked as he joined in on the hug.

"Yes sir, my name is Koumori Bakrua and this is my sister ,Tsuki Bakura," Koumori introduced her and her sibling, bowing her head when she said her sisters name, followed closely by her twin who also bowed.

"Hellowwww! My name is Yamzee Mouto, pleased to meet you," Yamzee said bowing his head. He looked like a nice fellow, though something seemed off about him. Something Yami couldn't quite grasp.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet all of you but we should probably head home."  
Yami said standing up along with Atem and while they are not looking Heba climbs on to Yami and lays his head side ways, so Atem grabs his bag and swings it on his shoulder.

"Goodbye and see you tomorrow Heba! You two as well Yami and Atem." Yugi says waving at them.

"Bye Bye Heba!" All three kids say waving after them.

* * *

 *** They are not really Ryou's kids they are his older sister Ammane but she died giving birth to them and their father died two weeks before they were born in a bank robbery, so since he didn't want his two nieces to go to foster-care he adopted them as his daughters, now he will tell them but not until they are older and more mature.**

 **** I will not explain Yamzee and what he looks like if you want to know P.M Miqu and ask her he is her character. So don't steal him!**

* * *

 **Translations:**

 **Koumori=Bat in Japanese**

 **Tsuki=Shadow in Japanese**

* * *

 **Me: Well I think this is a good chapter and I changed how it was wrote and now someone asked me to explain why the Yami's are searching for their last mate and here it is.**

 **In the dragon world when you are born your soul is kinda split into how ever many mates you have so you basically get visions from when you are six-teen until you find them but before the visions start you can kinda feel what your other-half's are felling and once you are all together you will get a mind-link that connects you all, now you can't have children that aren't with your mates like how Yami and Atem have Heba who is their blood son or how Ryou and Yugi have Tsuki, Koumori and Yamzee who are all adopted. Yugi was felling lonely in his house all alone so he decided to adopt and as I already explained with Ryou, So once all half's of a soul are together they feel complete and they get a mind-link with their other self's.**

 **Me: So what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Review and tell me and I will chose a name for the dragon city but this is the last chapter you can give a name for it.**

 **Myth: I really liked it and Koumori and Tsuki have different personality's, Like Tsuki will be the dangerous one and Koumori will be the sweet one, man I like those two already anyway review people.**

 **Serano: Again don't steal her puppy anyone *Looks at all of you*. Anyway I'm going to hang out with my Flower Flame bye everyone and review.**

 **Miqu: Well, I most defiantly can't wait for the next chapter :)**

 **Yamzee: ZZZZzzzzZZZZzzzZzzzzzZzzzzz**

 **Miqu: Seems he has a problem with his necromancy again ^w^**


End file.
